


Little Mister Perfect

by Jinnotfound (Jintuh), Jintuh



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, High School, Homophobia, Internalized Homophobia, Light Angst, M/M, No Smut, Short, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:22:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26494804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jintuh/pseuds/Jinnotfound, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jintuh/pseuds/Jintuh
Summary: Darryl, also known as little mister perfect, a guy with straight hair, straight posture, straight A's, head of the student council. You would never see him at parties, or with any other group of people than his friends...Or at least, that is until Darryl's friends persuaded him into going to a party, where he met a rather peculiar guy.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch
Comments: 20
Kudos: 212





	1. Chapter 1.

"Wilbur!" Darryl cried out as he took a small sprint to catch up with the tall man. Said boy turned around, his hair that peaked out under his beanie was moving along his face. He had a friendly smile on his face, greeting Darryl with a waving hand. The older boy smiled back at him. "I wanted to speak to you about the prom planning, do you have class right now?" Wilbur looked on his phone and shook his head.

"I'm free right now. What do you want to talk with me about? Is something going wrong?" Darryl shook his head vigorously.

"Everything is going alright! I just wanted to ask you if you could tell mister Park about the theme of the prom. I have gym during the meeting so I can't do it." Wilbur nodded.

"Of course!"

"Thank you so much, Wil!"

"It's no problem! Is there anything else you want me to do?" Before Darryl could answer the question, he could feel an arm being wrapped around his shoulder. A loud voice interrupted their conversation by yelling:" Meeting is over Wilbur, we want our friend back..." Wilbur chuckled and waved his hand as he turned around.

"Fine. Keep him. See you tomorrow Darryl."

"Bye Wilbur- See you tomorrow!" Darryl had to quickly say the last part as Nick was pulling on his arm. "Guys, where are you taking me?" Neither Nick nor Clay answered his question. They just stopped when they arrived at Clay's locker. Darryl sighed. He just wanted to go home. The hallway was completely empty, all students being free or having class right now. What were they still doing here in the middle of the hallway?

"Darryl, look at my phone." Clay pushed his phone into Darryl's hand. Darryl raised his eyebrows, reading the text messages on the screen. The realisation hit him early already when he saw that George had asked all of the three boys to go to this party tonight at Dave's house. Darryl gave Clay his phone back and shook his head.

"I am not going to that party."

"Come on! It'll be fun!"

"I won't! There will only be people we don't know and everyone's drunk and the music's way too loud- and the music had curses in them! How can I, head of the student council, show myself in such kind of place?" Clay put on puppy eyes.

"Pwease," he whined. Darryl crossed his arms and shook his head. He was stubborn, but he wasn’t going to a high school party. Never in a million years would he want to step a foot inside of that kind of place.

"Please, Darryl! You still have us!"

"You guys are going to drink too, I know it a hundred percent. I am not really waiting for me to have to take care of you two when you're drunk." Darryl squinted his eyes at Nick. "And why do you want to go? I understand Clay's reason, but why do you want to go?" Nick smirked.

"Girls-"

"Oh my goodness, please stop! I've heard enough already!" The oldest of the three let out an exhausted breath. He didn’t want to argue anymore.

"Come on Dare, if we promise we won't drink, will you come with us?"

"Fine!" Darryl made an exaggerated movement with his hands, showing that he was done with this discussion. "Can I now just please go home?"

"Yes, you may. We'll see you tonight Darryl!" Darryl pretended like he didn’t hear his friends saying goodbye to him and walked straight to the exit of the school. Why did he ever agree to something so stupid?

As Darryl had already expected, the party wasn’t really his thing. He was sitting on the couch, holding one of those iconic plastic red cups. He twirled the last bit of his soda before swallowing it in one time. He could feel it pouring down his throat. Beside him, there was a couple making out. Darryl tried not to look, but the weird mouth-sounds made it sound like they were choking. Darryl shot a glance in their direction and regretted it immediately. He could see the girl's uvula clearly; her mouth wide open and her tongue circling around the guy's tongue. Disgusting, Darryl thought.

His friends had ditched him pretty early on too. They weren’t drinking though, which was good, but still. Clay was playing “beer”pong -it was actually just Coca Cola- with George against Dave and Phil. Occasionally, Darryl spotted Clay's hand sneaking around George's waist, making the older flush redder than he already was by al the alcohol that he had already taken in. Darryl didn’t want to ruin the fun they were having, knowing too well that he was terrible at these kinds of games.

At the other side of the room, Nick was surrounded by a group of girls. They seemed like they were all having a good time, but Darryl wasn’t interested in girls. He wasn’t interested in anyone, to be honest. He was just trying to get good grades so he could get into a good college and make his parents proud...

"You want one?" Darryl felt like someone just shook him awake. With confused eyes, he looked around to see the guy who the voice belonged to. He eventually met sights with a tan boy, hair's a mess but he looked cute. Darryl knew that he had seen the boy before, he just didn’t remember his name exactly. His dark eyes were staring at him with impatience hidden in them. Yeah, Darryl remembered, he just asked you something... You are supposed to answer.

"No, thank you," he refused politely, "I don't really drink alcohol." The boy shrugged, putting one of the beer bottles on the coffee table. Someone else would grab it anyway at some point.

"Your loss." The boy set down on the armrest of the couch. Darryl finally remembered the boy's name. Zak. Zak, captain of the soccer team. Zak, popular and cool and interesting and everything that Darryl probably wasn't. "So, what's little mister perfect doing on a party like this? Aren't you supposed to be at home, studying for a test? Writing an essay?" Darryl shrugged. He could feel his cheeks heating up when Zak said the nickname... He knew people called him that, he has just never heard it being said out loud before.

"My friends," he said and he pointed at both Nick and Clay, "they wanted to go. I just joined them, making sure nothing happens to them." Zak hummed a little and he took a sip of his beverage. Darryl could smell the alcohol from where he was sitting. It made his nose scrunch.

"You're not doing much, though. What's the point of being here if you're not doing anything?" Zak got up and looked at Darryl. "You want to go upstairs? Dave's parents have a balcony. He doesn’t mind if we occupy it for a second or two." Darryl looked around the room, waiting to see someone else Zak was talking to. But he really was talking to him. Zak, the popular and handsome boy, asked him to go upstairs with him... Wait-

"U- Uh Zak, I am very flattered but- but I don't think-" Zak laughed and rolled his eyes.

"I don't even want fuck you or something. Come on, do you think I am that desperate? Let's just go upstairs and escape the noise a little. It's too hot in here anyway."

"Language," Darryl mumbled, but Zak had already walked away.

Outside it was much cooler and Darryl zipped the sweater he had first tied around his waist, high up towards his chin. Zak spread his arms, letting the wind caress his body. Darryl leaned onto the railing, looking out to the houses at the other side. It seemed like those people were already asleep and Darryl got weirdly worried if they didn’t have any complaints about the noise. He wondered what would happen if the police would arrive- He had said to his parents that it was only a small hangout with some friends. What would happen if their son then came home in the back of a police car... They would probably kick him out- Send him to yet another family.

"Whatcha thinking about?" Zak chirped. His voice was filled with excitement, something he didn’t hear when they were trying to talk over the loud music. Darryl shrugged. Zak wouldn’t understand anyway. Zak had a mischievous grin on his face though, something Darryl could only describe as child-like. "Tell me."

"No."

"Tell me!"

"No!"

"Come on, tell me!"

"Why would I? I don't even know you!" Zak raised his eyebrow and shrugged. Darryl huffed. "Fine. I'll tell you. I was thinking about my parents." Zak scoffed.

"Why would you be thinking about that? Don't they love you? You never do anything wrong! You get good grades! My parents would probably kill me if that means they could get a son like you in return." Darryl laughed softly. Zak sighed and also leaned forward. "I don't think my parents are proud of me... I think they wished I was more like my sister; good grades, aspirations, good manners." Darryl sighed.

"My parents- my foster parents, I mean, I think they're proud of me whatever I do... But I want to repay them for everything they have done for me." Zak nodded a little. A silence fell in between the two boys, but it wasn’t awkward. It was nice, Darryl thought it was comforting, even.

"Do you like the nickname people have given you?" Out of nowhere, Zak's voice echoed through the air. Darryl held up his shoulders.

"I don't mind. I guess I am kinda mister perfect, not?" Zak hummed.

"Yeah, but I understand that it can be annoying too. People expect you to do this and do that... Don't you want to do something else too?" Darryl never thought about it like that, he never really mind doing what people expected him to do. It even became natural, to the point he almost didn’t know anymore what he really wanted...

But that night, on the balcony with Zak, Darryl could hear a very quiet voice in his head telling him that he really wanted to be with Zak... Forever. Darryl waved the voice off, instead of turning back to Zak and answering his question:" I never really thought of it as annoying... Rather save, to be honest. I know what people expect of me, and if I just follow these expectations, no one will ever think of me as weird."

"I guess you could see it like that too, yeah."

"Yeah."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading!   
> Have a good day ^3^


	2. Chapter 2.

"Hey, Darryl." Zak's stupid smile never left his face as finger-gunned Darryl. However, he quickly turned around again, going to wherever he was heading to in the first place, missing the heavy blush on Darryl's face. Darryl tried to make his face stop from heating up by rubbing the palms of his hands onto his cheeks; it was no use. His face was a deep shade of red, all because Zak said hello to him in the hallway. If his friends were here, they would never let this go-

"Look who's developing a little crush on the soccer captain," Nick was wearing a shit-eating grin. Darryl huffed, pushing his glasses further onto the bridge of his nose as he turned his face away from Nick. 

"I have no clue what you're talking about." He crossed his arms like a little child.

"He's in denial," Clay's voice popped up out of nowhere. Darryl sighed deeply, walking away to science class. He had a decent tempo in his step, trying to be quicker than his two friends that came running after him. "Our small Lil'-wil' Darry-baby is growing up!" 

"Can you two please just shut up?"

"I don't know, Darryl... Clay, can we?"

"I don't think so." Clay and Nick were wheezing, attracting the curious eyes of students. Darryl pressed his hands onto his ears and ignored everything his friends were doing. He just walked straight to the classroom, even ignoring Zak's curious glance that was directed his way.

"I can't like him," Darryl kept repeating himself. He splashed some water in his face, trying his absolute hardest to not lose his normally calm attitude. His fingers clamped around the edge of the sink and he looked at himself in the mirror. His glasses were a bit askew, he corrected them again. He stood there for a couple more moments, just staring at himself in the mirror, trying to convince himself that whatever he was feeling for Zak was just admiration for said boy.

"I'll see you guys later..." There was a voice at the other side of the door and Darryl looked at how the knob went down and how the door swung open. Zak walked inside, his sweaty hair sticking to his forehead. He wore a sleeveless-top and some sport shorts. Darryl felt his face immediately heating up again as Zak showed him a warm smile. "Didn't know I would see you here, little mister perfect... What are you doing here?" Darryl felt how his head started to spin. For no reason whatsoever, it got way too warm in the bathroom for Darryl's liking. 

"I- It's the closest bathroom to the meetings room. I was just in a meeting with the student council..." Zak hummed. "I'll be going now... See you later Zak!"

"Wait, Darryl-" Darryl stood still in an instant. His heart beating abnormally fast inside of his throat. Zak had remembered his name. "You wanna hang out tonight again? There won't be too many people... Just a couple friends of mine... My place, tonight at 8."

"S- Sure... Sounds fun!" Darryl couldn't believe this was happening. Zak face lit up with joy and excitement. 

"Great! I'll see you then."

"Yeah..." Darryl quickly dashed out the bathroom, his breathing finally stabilizing. He looked at his own shaky hands; he had to calm down before going back to the rest of the students... They couldn't see him like this, not after they have been teasing Darryl about him and Zak the whole time now. Apparently, the news of him being at a party had spread like a wildfire and now everyone wondered what a student like Darryl, was doing at a party like that...

Darryl quickly pulled himself together, taking a deep breath and mentally preparing himself for tonight.

"So Darryl has a date, huh?"

“It’s not a date!” Darryl whined, crossing his arms and pouting as his friends kept teasing him about the interaction that happened today. Clay laughed and playfully shoved against Darryl’s shoulder.

“Darryl and Zak sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G!” Darryl had never felt his face burning this badly. Clay wheezed as Nick continued singing. 

“Guys, stop.” Darryl rubbed his burning cheeks

“Come on Dare- We see you eyeing Zak, there’s nothing to be ashamed of!” Clay poked his sulking friend in the ribs, making him jump up. Darryl frowned at his younger friend.

“I don’t like him!” he cried out, “I- I’m not even gay! Can you guys just- can you just please leave it alone… Please?” Clay shot a glance at Nick who looked like he had just accidentally stepped on a puppy’s tail. 

“We’re sorry Darryl-”

“Just leave me alone, please.” Neither Clay nor Nick had ever seen their friend walk away from their table to instead sit with his student council friend. Clay sighed and massaged his temple, deep in thought. Nick looked at his hands that were resting in his lap.

“We fucked up,” Clay stated and all Nick could do is nod in agreement.

This was the first time Darryl went to a party without either one of his best friends at his side, so to say he was just nervous was an understatement. Darryl was absolutely _terrified_. He had no clue what he even could expect from this; the only thing Zak had told him was that a couple of his friends would be there too. But Darryl had no idea which of his friends. Would George be there too? Gosh, Darryl hoped George would be there. He was a nice guy, Darryl wouldn’t mind talking to just George this whole evening… Maybe Darryl should have never gone to Zak’s house. Was it still too late to turn around and go back?

It was too late because Darryl had already walked up the small stairs and was now standing in front of Zak’s door. His hand was already moving towards the doorbell when the door swung open. Zak was standing there, looking absolutely amazing; wearing some black skinny jeans and a baby-pink button-up. This was a way other Zak than he shows at school, and Darryl knew that. He knew that, and he loved it.

“Will you keep on standing there or are you coming inside?” Darryl’s eyes widened a little and he forgot that he had been standing there for an awkwardly long time. Darryl nodded and said:” I’ll be going inside.”

“Great, come on in.” Zak took a step to the left so Darryl could walk inside. He hung up his jacket on the coat rack before Zak led him to the living room where a couple of other people were sitting. Dave was there, Darryl knew him. Also, George which was he very grateful for and two other guys that Darryl didn’t know. George, who was sitting beside Dave looked up and smiled.

“Didn’t expect to see you here.” 

“Zak invited me,” Darryl mumbled. Zak pulled on Darryl’s sweater, motioning for him to sit down beside him. They sat down on the couch and Darryl didn’t know what to do now. The TV was on as background noise, but most people were just talking to each other. 

“Darryl, you help organise the winter prom, right?” One of the boys that Darryl didn’t know the name of, turned towards Darryl. “Is there a dress-code that you may know of?” Darryl blinked a couple of times. They hadn’t really talked about prom that much, just a general theme and date.

“Not that I know of? Do you want to dress as something? I think it’s just as long as it isn’t something offensive or too revealing, there shouldn’t be a problem.”

“No? Because last time I got kicked out because I was a boy, wearing a dress.” Darryl thought for a second, and now he remembered! Fin. Darryl wasn’t at the prom himself, so he didn’t have much control over the situation, but he had heard that some homophobic students of that were then part of the student council, had kicked a student out… They’re no longer part of the student council.

“I’ll talk about it with the group, but it shouldn’t happen again.” Darryl smiled softly and his answer seemed to satisfy Fin. 

“Great! Thanks.”

“You’re welcome.”

“Let’s go outside.” Zak had said it out of the blue. Darryl was talking to George one moment, and the other Zak was standing in front of him, looking not a hundred percent sober anymore. Darryl hummed and walked with Zak to the garden. First, however, Skeppy grabbed two beers and handed one to Darryl.

“I don’t drink-”

“It’s just one beer, come on dude.”

“Fine,” he muttered, taking the drink from Zak’s tanned hand. The drink was cold and the taste wasn’t the best. The alcohol burned Darryl’s throat a little, but it wasn’t an unpleasant sensation. Zak showed Darryl a cheeky grin.

“See, you’re drinking it. You’re learning.” Bad chuckled a little. The two boys sat down on the slightly damp grass. There was a comfortable silence lingering between them and neither of them wanted to break it. So they just sat there, drinking their beers until Zak’s phone abruptly ruined the moment. Zak groaned and picked up.

“Dude, why are you calling, you’re literally inside?- Oh… Yeah sure. Just not too many, okay? Yeah. Bye.” Zak hung up again, a sigh leaving his lips. He leaned against Darryl, explaining the phone call. “They want to invite some more people… We can just sit here, though. We don’t have to involve ourselves.” Darryl felt how warm fingers intertwined themselves with Darryl’s. Zak was holding his hand… Zak was holding his hand? Zak was holding his hand! Darryl felt his breath hitch when he noticed their interlaced fingers. 

“Zak,” Darryl whispered. Zak hummed.

“Something wrong?” Darryl looked another time at their hands.

“No. Everything’s perfect.”

Soft giggles were heard through the room. Zak and Darryl had sneaked into Zak’s sister’s bedroom to lend her curling iron. Afterwards, they locked themselves in Zak’s bedroom while downstairs was music playing loudly. It felt like a dream, Darryl thought. He was sitting cross-legged on the bed with Zak sitting behind him, curling his hair because he thought “that it would look cute.” Darryl had laughed but had trusted Zak enough to try it out. 

“Have you done this before?”

“No.”

“Zak! You said you had experience!” Zak laughed and leaned onto Darryl’s back. His laugh was so beautiful. Darryl shook his head in both disbelief and disappointment.

“Maybe I lied just a little bit…”

“A little bit? Zak!” Zak laughed even harder and slapped Darryl’s shoulder playfully.

“Don’t move! I don’t want to burn you!” Darryl huffed and sat still. Zak was humming to the music that was coming from down the stairs. Darryl didn’t know the song, but he did know that he enjoyed hearing Zak humming it. Darryl enjoyed lots of things about Zak… His way of talking, his movements, his eyes, his lips… Darryl wished he could kiss those-

What? Darryl pinched himself as punishment for his own thoughts. He couldn’t think those thoughts. He just… He couldn’t. He shouldn’t think those thoughts. They were wrong. Darryl shouldn’t want to kiss a boy’s lips! He should- 

“You okay there, bud.”

“I’m fine.”

“Good. It’s almost done.” Darryl hummed and he tried to block every thought about Zak from entering his train of thought. Darryl wasn’t in love with Zak. It wasn’t even a crush. They were -just- friends.

Friends that maybe, very maybe, may have kissed when a little bit too much alcohol had entered their system. Friends that may also have enjoyed this kiss a little bit too much. But both Darryl and Zak had blamed it on the beers and the heat of the moments. They didn’t actually like each other, right? But why did the kiss feel so more passionate than any other girl Zak had ever kissed? Then why did the kiss made Darryl feel so much more than he had ever felt before?

Whatever it was, they both knew that they would forget it anyway in the morning. They would never speak about it and this whole evening would just be a blur in their already foggy mind. They wouldn’t even try to remember this night… At least, that was their plan.


End file.
